Lectorayda
Fire |move = Bolt Strike, Thunder Orbs |ailments = Thunderblight Paralysis Defense Down |elements = Thunder |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = Desert leviathans that hide themselves in the sand before attacking prey with a blast of electricity. Their electric organs glow brightly when agitated, and they can swallow an Aptonoth whole. They detest Nibelsnarf. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} The Lectorayda is a desert-dwelling Leviathan that is superficially similar to the Nibelsnarf, but differs in appearance and abilities. It first appears in G-Rank in Monster Hunter Destiny. English: Lectorayda Japanese: Rekkutoraidasu Latin: ?? In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information Desert leviathans that hide themselves in the sand before attacking prey with a blast of electricity. Their electric organs glow brightly when agitated, and they can swallow an Aptonoth whole. They detest Nibelsnarf. Introductory Cutscene Location: Dry Expanses Area 5 Synopsis: coming soon Basic Information Monster Class: Leviathan Weakness: Fire Element: Thunder Status Ailments: Thunderblight, Paralysis, Defense Down Habitats: Gorge, White Lake, Sandy Plains, Dunes, Dry Expanses Behavior: *Its yellow spots glow brightly when enraged *Cannot perform electric attacks when low on stamina *Preys on an Aptonoth or Apceros when low on stamina *Drops an item when it sleeps to recover health *Fights with Nibelsnarf if they appear in the same area Items/Carves Lectorayda can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have its head and back broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G': *'Rayda Piel: This skin is not only used for camouflage in the desert sands, but it produces electricity when touched. *'Rayda Shard': A thin scale, many of which are layered over the Lectorayda's skin, giving it slight protection against enemies. *'Fine Rayda Fin': This fin is better used for walking than for swimming. Its claws are able to burrow through thick sand. *'Rayda Thorn': Hidden under a fold of skin, this thorn can be unsheathed to deliver a powerful toxin. *'Rayda Lash': A thin tail not used for much. Its rubbery texture is appealing to some, but not all. *'Rayda Bigfang': A very large fang. Seeing a mouthful of these is never a pleasant surprise. A''': ''Note': Bolt Sacs can be carved from other Thunder-element monsters. *'Rayda Dermis': Offering near-perfect camouflage and the ability to conduct electricity, the Lectorayda can hide with the best of them. *'Rayda Splinter': The barest fragment of a tiny scale. Smooth as a river stone, and its high quality makes it worth selling. *'Rayda Oar': Paddling through the desert, the Lectorayda can swim quite strongly thanks to its muscular fins. *'Rayda Pike': A hidden spike that retracts from its sheath when in grave peril. Sharp enough to pierce rock and dissolve it with venom. *'Rayda Tailbone': Mostly made of cartilage, this tail is difficult to preserve, which only adds to its value. *'Vile Rayda Fang': Small but numerous. This fang is able to wound prey before its owner swallows it whole. *'Bolt Sac': Inside is enough voltage to instantly kill a wyvern. Not even rubber gloves are guaranteed to keep you safe. Attacks Galloping Charge: Clumsily gallops towards its target, then trips over its feet and lands on its face. Gluttonous Charge: Slowly rushes forward with its mouth wide open, then finishes it with a lunge and a 180 degree spin. Always does two or three. Tail Slap: Opens its mouth, raises its tail, and then swings it once to the left and once to the right. Wide Bite: Opens its mouth wide, then jumps forward and bites down hard. Body Slam: Crouches down so that its feet are hidden, then leaps into the air and crashes back down. Body Backslam: See Body Slam, except the Lectorayda lands on its back and uses the momentum to roll onto its feet again. Electric Aura: Partially buries itself in the ground while sparks run along its body, then suddenly bursts out of the ground while discharging a huge blast of electricity. (Thunderblight) Bolt Strike: Slowly rears onto its hind legs, then slams back down onto all fours, shooting two lightning bolts from its front feet when they hit the ground. When enraged, the Lectorayda follows this up with two stomps, each producing another lightning bolt. (Thunderblight, Paralysis) Bolt Spin: Ducks its head and wiggles it around slightly, then executes a violent spin while discharging electricity from its horns and tail. (Thunderblight) Thunder Orbs: Partially buries itself in the ground, opens its mouth, and releases three glowing orbs that zigzag along the ground. (Paralysis) Inhale: Partially buries itself in the ground and opens its mouth while slowly inhaling, forming a wind tunnel in front of it. Anything that touches the wind tunnel is dragged in and then spat out. (Defense Down) Backslam-Aura Combo: Does a Body Backslam while charging electricity, then unleashes an Electric Aura when it hits the ground. (Thunderblight) Bite-Charge Combo: Does a Wide Bite and immediately follows with a Gluttonous Charge. Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +10 *Thunder +20 *Ice -10 *Earth +10 *Sky (0) *Dragon (0) Skills: Thunder Atk +1, Meat Lover, Sneak, Slow Sprinter A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -5 *Water +20 *Thunder +30 *Ice (0) *Earth +20 *Sky +10 *Dragon +10 Skills: Thunder Atk +2, Meat Lover, Sneak, Recovery Spd +1, Slow Sprinter Weapons Great Sword Remalgalypse --> Remalgalypse+ --> Leviathan Oasis Dual Blades Snarf Slayers --> Snarf Slayers+ --> Lectoblades Hunting Horn Snarf Season --> Snarf Season+ --> Rayda's Snarf Bugle Bludgeon Flail Hideous Flailsnarf --> Flatfish Pancaker Bow Stinging Zinger --> Stinging Zinger+ --> Electric Raysting Notes *Lectorayda is based off of an electric ray (which is also reflected in its name), and draws a bit of inspiration from the frogfish. *Its weapons are upgraded from Nibelsnarf weapons. *Although similar to the Nibelsnarf, the Lectorayda has a bitter rivalry with it. When Nibelsnarf appears in the same area as it, they will sometimes ignore the hunter and fight each other. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Leviathan Category:Cottonmouth255